


Quidditch Banter

by BeccaBluejay



Series: Quidditch Banter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Draco is flustered and Harry is clueless, all while on a broom several hundred feet above the ground.





	Quidditch Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one shot, check me out on Wattpad at FloofyPygmyPuff for more one shots, I have an entire book of them!! All Drarry of course.

"Now, Harry, remember, catch the Snitch only after we have scored 40 points more than them. Only after 40 points. Do you get it? _Only,_ only after-"

" Wood! He gets it! We all get it! Shut up! " Angelina yelled. Oliver let go of Harry's shoulders and brushed them off. " Just, just win. Now, let's go team!" They all filed out, sort of morosely. Oliver wasn't exactly the best at pep talks. A brilliant Keeper, not very.... peppy. The Slytherin team filed out from the other side of the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for the two teams. " Captains, shake hands. "

Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin team, grinned and cracked his knuckles. Cue a crushing match between Flint and Wood. Harry felt like Lee should commentate on this instead of the Quidditch match. They finally let go of each other's hands. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams kicked off from the ground. Harry zoomed up above the pitch and began searching for the Snitch, seeing Draco do the same out of the corner of his eye. One of the Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger towards him and he was forced to dodge it by swooping up and then back down, in a sort of deformed loop de loop.

" Showing off Potter? Why wouldn't you, when you're so perfect! " Malfoy yelled. Harry stared at him suspiciously. " What? "

" Uh... Stupid show off! " Draco tried again. " You think you're so perfect Potter, with your adorable messy hair and beautiful green eyes! "

Harry had now completely stopped searching for the Snitch. He gazed at Malfoy, concerned. " Malfoy, are you ok? " He asked sincerely. " S-stop staring at me! " Draco commanded. Harry flew closer to him and narrowed his eyes. " You seem really flushed. Do you have a fever? "  
" G-get away! " Draco shrieked. He tried to scramble away from him.

Unfortunately, he forgot he was on a broom, hovering several hundred feet above the ground and scrambling away from someone while on a broom isn't really possible. He tipped over the broom and hung upside down, blinking in shock. His voice came out quiet and strangled. " Help me please. " Harry rushed to help him and as he was holding out his hand for Draco to grab, he said " You don't get Quidditch banter, do you? " Draco let his arm drop and closed his eyes in horror. " Just go. " He whispered. " Just leave me dangling here. " Harry was bewildered. " But - "

" Harry! " Oliver screamed. " The Snitch! GET THE BLOODY SNITCH! "

Their surroundings came rushing back and Harry remembered that, yes, they were still in the middle of a Quidditch match. He looked around and saw they were up by 60 points. He dived, leaving Draco hanging upside down from his broom, limbs dangling limply. Only a moment later, Harry had caught the Snitch and won the match for Gryffindor. The team dragged him down with the weight of their love. Literally. They piled on top of him in the air and they drifted to the ground in a huddle. The Gryffindor supporters ran down from the stands and piled onto the huddle. Wood was hugging Harry tightly and crying. " Thank you for Harry " He was yelling through the tears. Who he was thanking, no one knows. Not even Harry.

" Party in the Gryffindor common room! " Everyone cheered and poured in hordes up to the castle. Harry shouldered his broom and began to walk back to the castle with Ron.  
" What was all that with Malfoy? " He asked Harry. Harry shrugged, honestly confused. " I don't know. I think he was trying to do Quidditch banter. " " Oh. Well... was it any good? " Harry shook his head sadly.

Behind them, Draco calmly placed his brook on the ground. He then lay down on the ground, face-planted in the grass and stayed there for about an hour.


End file.
